


Hallowed Shapes: Damage Control Code Sneak Peek

by WritingManiac



Series: Hallowed Shapes [1]
Category: Damage Control (Comics), Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, SHIELD Academy, damage control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingManiac/pseuds/WritingManiac
Summary: A couple of SHIELD Academy students have been presented with a challenge...Learn some Damage Control code, including the names reserved for primary members, certain scenarios, and for a few heroes/villains, and they will earn extra credit on their exams.However, what happens when they're caught trying to break into the Damage Control database?...How much is extra credit worth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://writingmaniacnerd.tumblr.com/
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9XJm6jVWidQZGWlYKhEEgMnE1wtW2nWn

** Damage Control Code **

 

Future agents Fitz and Simmons sat very still as the computer monitor before them, waiting as the person from the other side was typing to them.

**Hello. You have just tried to hack into the Damage Control database. I see that you are students of SHIELD. You will explain yourselves or I will report your actions to what would have been your future employer, and you will be court martialed.**

"Fitz, respond now," a young Simmons squeaked. He quickly did, identifying himself.

**...You are not alone Leopold Fitz.**

The two stared at one another, hesitantly glancing around before returning to the computer. Jemma swallowed, typing in her name as well.

**We knew. What is your purpose?**

"We can't just tell them!" Fitz murmured.

Jemma thought for a moment. "They're not Hydra or some big secret organization. Professor Vaughn said the history between SHIELD and Damage Control was uneasy. Not that they weren't unwilling to work with us. If they really wanted us to get in trouble, we'd be in it already. They know who and where we are, apparently. So, what's stopping them?"

Fitz hesitated, but began typing, albeit reluctantly.  **"Extra credit for our examinations. We were supposed to learn your primary team's codenames, as well as those in certain scenarios, and super names."**

There was a pause before the other person responded. Then, a file appeared on Fitz's dashboard before another message did.  **You could've just asked nicely. Tell you what, apologize and say the magic word, and you'll not only get the codenames, but a little bit extra too. Deal?**

The two looked at one another.  **"We're sorry. Please work with us?"**

The file opened before their eyes, revealing an interactive document.

* * *

 

** Damage Control Member Codenames ( 1-800-555-Mend): **

Codes are subject to change.

  1. Abigail Dunton| Visioneer - Search and Rescue Division
  2. Albert Cleary | Squire- Company Controller 
  3. Anne| Wednesday - The Secretary 
  4. Anne-Marie Hoag | Boss - Former Company Head Company Head
  5. Bart Rozum|Bookworm
  6. Fluppy |Clues (Blue’s Clues)
  7. Frank Johnson | Monstro - Search and Rescue Division
  8. Gene Strausser | Golly - the Head of Research and Development
  9. Henry Ackerson | Ack - Head of Marketing
  10. Jason Rivara | Dictionary - Index Manager
  11. Jay | Pip - Security
  12. John Porter| Sylvester - Account Executive
  13. Kathleen O’Meara | Olga (of Kiev) - Vice President, Task Manager
  14. Lenny Ballinger | Yoda - Head Foreman
  15. Marie Leahy | Clisson (Jeane de Clisson) - Account Executive, primary public representative
  16. Rex Randolph | Edifice Rex
  17. Robin Chapel | Tweety - Current CEO, formerly Traffic Manager
  18. Terra “Terry” Barloc | Perspective- Representative, Safety Networks’ Strategic Adviser, Part-Time Search and Rescue



* * *

 

**Any questions so far?**

The students read over the titles and assigned roles, quickly taking notes. Jemma began typing.  **"Who chooses the codenames?"**

**In this case, the members earn theirs through reputation and/or abilities. For example, Abigail Dunton is an empath, who uses her powers to help her "envision" where people are in times of emergency, because she can sense their emotions even though she may not be able to see or hear them. She is also partially telepathic, though her abilities in that area are not nearly as strong as her empathy. Others, such as our Task Manager, earned hers through her wrathful reputation. Olga of Kiev was a mother, but anger her, and you will suffer, and then burn.**

**"Do code names change often?"**

**It depends. Especially with new members, like Bart or Albert, they need to experiment for a while before determining what names they can identify with. As backups, in case our codenames are somehow compromised or given into the wrong hands, we normally have back up names or phrases outsiders would not normally be able to recognize.**

Jemma blinked,  **"Members can have more than one role?"**

**Honestly, most of us have more than one, even if it's not listed. Damage Control members all have pasts of their own, and have learned that we need to adapt in times of trouble. Lenny Ballinger is one of our longest running members, having been with us for over seventeen years. He may be part of the construction crew, but he's been here for so long, he's practically branched into different areas on numerous occasions. The only areas people are typically not allowed to go into, are the ones involving the Index. Not even our CEO can go there.**

**"What's the Index?"**

**The Index is a list of super powered beings and entities kept by Damage Control. SHIELD also has a version, and we constantly compare notes. We're supposed to share the same information, but we don't always do that when we feel an individual's, or a certain group's, safety is at risk. Legally, we can do that. It's one of the reasons we could have you court martialed for trying to break in. The Index is a powerful tool, and one reason Damage Control has a version of it, is to figure out what needs to be done when there's a certain amount of damage caused with different abilities."**

 Fitz wheezed, "Um...Let's not do that again then, shall we?"

"No," Jemma responded.

**Are you ready for the next bit?**

They shrugged.

**"Sure."**

* * *

 

** Damage Control Emergency Scenario Codes:  **

Codes are subject to change.

  1. A113 - Extreme emergency where all members in Damage Control capable of combat, first aid, and/or evacuation are needed on site. Used rarely (3 times in 78-year history), if heroes/government/other resources are unavailable.
  2. Birdbrains - Hawkeye and Falcon on scene
  3. Eyepatches - Odin and Fury on scene
  4. Fantastic Four - The Three Musketeers
  5. Godzilla - Giant reptile/amphibian causing mayhem and destruction
  6. Goliath - Large person with super strength
  7. Incredibles (Pixar Movie) - Explosives and heroes on scene
  8. Iron Bros - Iron Man and War Machine
  9. Robocop - Anti-hero cyborg
  10. Science Bros - Tony Stark and Bruce Banner
  11. Skelebros - Multiple Ghostriders
  12. SHIELD Bros - Black Widow and Hawkeye
  13. Smurf - Blue humanoid being with magical and/or cosmic powers
  14. Sonic - Super speedster
  15. Suckers - Vampires
  16. Super Twins - Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver
  17. Kraken - Tentacle Creature
  18. Terminator - Robot/Android/Synthezoid that has powers with questionable purpose/origins



* * *

 

**Sorry we can't give you everything. These are a few terms you might come across in the field though. The only one that will never change is the first, and you'd better hope you never hear it in your lifetime.**

Some of the terminology, neither student recognized. The ones they did, made them smirk a little. The references were just, too much.  **"What made you pick these codenames?"**

**After working a while in Damage Control, you start noticing things and start expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. However, usually what you get is either the most ridiculous, or the most dangerous. So, we try to come up with the most confusing things to people outside of Damage Control, and the most comedic to us while still having it make some sense. Having cliches around tends to help identify these things more quickly.**

Ftiz tapped his desk briefly.  **"Why A113?"**

**...It's a secret. (;  Now, here's the last part of your extra credit assignment. Now, before you ask any questions as to why the following code names were chosen, keep in mind that the first "discoverer" of a hero/villain/other gets to give the first codename before the name is adapted later on. The reasons for those names are stated by the members in the form. Not everyone is named on here, but there should be some familiar faces on here. Have fun!**

* * *

 

** Damage Control Identification Codes: **

Codes are subject to change. The opinions expressed in this form are not those of Damage Control.

  1. Ant-Man | Tic Tac
    1. “It’s Falcon’s nickname for him.”
  2. Blade | Ice Skates | (sometimes) Motherf*cker
    1. “He’s silent and sneaks up on people, where the first thing they say is his secondary codename in exclamation.”
    2. “Both are also derived from 'Some mother*cker’s always trying to ice skate uphill.' I know it’s a metaphor for trying to do the impossible, but it’s kind of weird.”
  3. Captain America | Capsicle
    1. “There are too many captains and this was the only one that was frozen, damn it.”
  4. Deadpool | Deadpool
    1. “…He’s Deadpool. There’s nothing to truly compare him to. Seriously, just call him Deadpool. Just…Leave it there.”
  5. Doctor Doom | Bing Bang
    1. “We used to call him Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named, but he’s actually strangely one of the most decent villains we’ve ever worked with…He even pays his bills. So, now we mock him in a nicer way. Hopefully he doesn’t kill us.”
    2. "For a while we thought of calling him 'Iron Mask' after  _The Man in the Iron Mask_ since it seemed to fit so much, but it was also really obvious to anyone outside of Damage Control so it was a safety hazard. We opted to keep another idea around from one of the original concepts about his initial appearance though..."
    3. “Nowadays, we codename him after some lyrics in David Seville’s Witch Doctor, figuring the sounds of something making a racket or exploding in ties to sorcery. Unfortunately, we think he might be catching on since whenever we say his codename, we do it in a singsong way.”
  6. Dracula | Malfoy| (Secretly) Gay or European?
    1. “He’s a creepy but fabulous guy with long, flowing hair and that’s also a speciesist and blood obsessed jerk.”
    2. “He was later ‘Gay or European’ as an alternative by Perspective who was high, and we kind of stuck with it…He hates us now, more than before.”
  7. Falcon | Wingman
    1. Note: The codename for Falcon used to be "Left", but was changed. “What? We love using names that irritate people. We adopted it after Capsicle annoyed him off so much with ‘On your left’. We’re probably going to change it though. Too much political innuendo involved.”
    2. "Yeah, besides the whole bird motif, it makes sense for the guy 'cause he's always caught Cap's back. It's also a hell of a lot easier to remember. We're going with Wingman."
  8. Fury | Snakes
    1. “He looks like the dude from Snakes on a Plane."
  9. Ghost Rider 1 aka Carter Slade | Gaster (Undertale)
    1. “Dude, he was discovered after the other Ghost Riders and understood to be an entity that was supposed to have been dead or disappeared from existence. And, he looks like a skeleton. How can we not?”
  10. Ghost Rider 2 aka Johnny Blaze | Sans (Undertale)
    1. “He’s a nice, fairly laid back guy who will kick major a$$ if angered. Extremely vengeful. Now, please play the damned theme song. It’s awesome.”
  11. Ghost Rider 3 aka Robbie Reyes | Papyrus (Undertale)
    1. “He’s a cute Ghost Rider that’s a little naïve but terrifying when he wants to be…Is it creepy if I say I just want to hug him?”
  12. Hulk | Beans
    1. “We first nicknamed him Jolly Green Giant, but shortened to Beans.”
  13. Iron Man | Tin Man
    1. “It’s a Wizard of Oz reference. Look, he’s a decent guy, but he started out as heartless…What? Too harsh?”
  14. Loki | Goat
    1. “He’s grouchy, broody, destroys everything, needs to be shaved, and leaves one hell of a mess for us to clean up. I’m calling him a goat.”
  15.  Margaret Elizabeth “Peggy” Carter | (Her) Majesty
    1. As stated by multiple members “All hail Peggy Carter!”
    2. Note: Peggy Carter was a founding member of Damage Control.
    3. A member several years ago heard how it was once used as an insult to Peggy's heritage, and decided to change the connotation into a praise. To this day, Peggy Carter is one of few agents of SHIELD that Damage Control members truly respect and will not joke about. 
  16. Namor | Speedo
    1. “…Have you seen what he wears?”
  17. Ororo Monroe aka Storm | Emolga
    1. “She flies, her outfit is similar to the Pokemon creature in appearance, and both shoot lightening.”
  18. Ice Man | Elsa
    1. “Elsa from Disney’s Frozen can control ice and snow, kind of like him. Plus, I want to see him in a dress and sing those notes. It’d be awesome.”
  19. Sabretooth | Hello Kitty
    1. “What?! He was covered in white powder the first time a Damage Control member encountered him. The name stuck and…Oh gods, if he finds out, we’re screwed, and not in the fun way.”
  20. Scarlet Witch | (Fairly) Odd Sister
    1. “She’s a magical/cosmic being that can alter reality named Wanda that’s into red/pink. It’s a Fairly Oddparents reference, okay?”
  21. Daken | Shinrin
    1. Reasons exempted.
  22. Spider-Man | Underoos
    1. “He was formerly named Pajamas because his uniform, but we adapted it to Underoos after Iron Man used it since it was more memorable.”
  23. Thor | Tarzan
    1. “They’re both half naked for large amounts of time, ridiculously muscled, and obsessed with women named Jane.”
  24. Winter Soldier aka James “Bucky” Barnes | Frosty (the Snowman)
    1. “Funny story, but three people actually ‘found’ this guy. So, it was originally a vote between Jon Snow - who knows nothing- and Frosty the Snowman. Ultimately, the former was considered too dark/demeaning due to his mental state, and the crew wanted make up a parody theme song for Cap’s buddy. And yes, we have lyrics.”



* * *

 

**So, any final questions? If you, other possible agents of SHIELD, or just those curious in Damage Control in general are curious, feel free to ask.**

**Good luck on your exams!**

**By the way, happy birthday agents!**

**Sincerely, Gene Strausser.**

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, no one was court martialed by Damage Control for that incident. Fitz and Simmons received the best scores in their class for their examinations, and earned full marks in their extra credit assignment.
> 
> Still, the event was memorable enough that when it was time to take their place in SHIELD, they had a pretty good idea what Damage Control was dealing with when other agents overheard the times on the emergency frequencies when there was an invasion of Smurfs, a battle between Malfoy and a Speedo, and Hello Kitty being take care of by Emolga and Elsa.
> 
>  
> 
> Trailer: https://youtu.be/Myi44VufcD4


End file.
